


Again Together

by xInkAsBlood



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xInkAsBlood/pseuds/xInkAsBlood





	Again Together

Tanto por hacer, tanto por conocer, y su vida había acabado allí, con la explosión.  No es que quisiera vivir como otro esclavo del Gorrión Supremo, solo estaba cansado, había aceptado confesar con tal de que acabara de una vez. Cuando el momento llegó, y  Margaery se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, casi haciéndole daño, intentando arrastrarlo hacia afuera, lejos de allí, a cualquier parte, él apenas reaccionó. Los miembros de la Fe les impedían salir de allí, mientras que su hermana gritaba y les ordenaba que salieran del septo.  

No alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que tenía tan preocupada a la joven, ni por qué ponía tanto empeño en sacarlo de allí. Cersei no se había presentado y aquello parecía ser lo que tenía tan alterada a su hermana, pero no entendía por qué. La Reina siempre había hecho lo que quería, saltándose las leyes tantas veces como pudiera,  ¿qué era tan diferente esta vez? 

Nunca se había detenido a pensar como iba a morir, al menos no hasta hacía unas meses atrás, cuando lo detuvieron. Quizás porque creía que la muerte lo sorprendería en el campo de batalla, peleando por Renly, en lo que sentía como tantas vidas atrás. Morir por su rey en una guerra era una muerte digna de un caballero, pero aquello no pasó.  En cambio allí estaba, su cuerpo mutilado, su frente marcada como el ganado luego de semanas de continuas torturas, de cosas de las que sabía que jamás se recuperaría; ya no volvería a ser el mismo que alguna vez fue. 

Para cuando por fin comprendió lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ya era demasiado tarde. Siquiera llegó a entenderlo del todo, solo supo que su hermana estaba en peligro y que debían huir; ¿pero adónde? No tenían escapatoria, y cuando todo explotó y las llamas verdes del fuego valyrio consumieron el Gran Septo, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hermana con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y cerrar los ojos, esperando el inevitable final.

Si ese estaba destinado a ser el fin de su vida, que así fuera. Lo único que lamentaba era que Margaery también estuviera allí, y Cersei no. 

La muerte no dolió tanto como esperaba que lo hiciera, ¿o era acaso él quien estaba como flotando desde antes que ya había perdido la noción del dolor?  Fue, aunque de manera brusca, ponerle un punto final a algo que inevitablemente iba a acabar. Todo ocurrió tan repentinamente que era probable que la mitad de las personas allí presentes siquiera se hubieran enterado del terrible suceso que acababa de finalizar sus vidas; muchos otros aún gritaban mientras las llamas los consumían. 

Sin embargo, cuando todo se volvió de un blanco enceguecedor y finalmente tomó consciencia de que ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, no fue su hermana quién lo recibió al otro lado. Tenía sentido, en cierta forma, pues ella estaba junto a él cuando sucedió, pero. . . Era él.

Llevaba las mismas ropas con las que lo había enterrado, hacía ya una eternidad, en aquel lugar secreto al que solían ir cuando pretendían estar solos y tranquilos. Sus ojos café, antes tan vacíos debido al espectro de la muerte, lucían ahora brillantes, llenos de vida. Sin embargo, no sonreía, sino que lo miraba con expresión consternada, triste. 

Loras vaciló. ¿Era aquella alguna otra clase de prueba de la Fe? ¿Qué más querían de él? Lo había llamado traidor, había mancillado su nombre, maldecido cada segundo que habían pasado juntos por tan solo poder  volver a la comodidad a la que estaba acostumbrado y salir de esa maldita celda. Había sido obligado a arrepentirse, a llamarlo traidor, cuando el único traidor en la sala era él mismo. 

\- ¿Ren. . .? - su voz se oía tan extraña, como si aquellos últimos meses solo hubiesen sido un sueño.

Por suerte para él, fue Renly el que tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a él, rodeando su delgado cuerpo en un abrazo que finalmente lo hizo sentir como en casa otra vez. El rubio caballero no supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar contra el hombro del contrario, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que una de las manos ajenas acariciaba sus dorados rizos con una delicadeza que había extrañado tanto, tanto, mientras que la otra se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. No comprendía como es que aún continuaba queriéndolo cerca luego de lo que había hecho, luego de negar lo que sentían, de llamarlo por tantos nombres horribles. Luego de simplemente rendirse, de ser el niñato malcriado y egoista que siempre había sido y cambiar todo lo que habían vivido juntos a cambio de volver a casa.

\- Lo siento... Lo siento tanto - aún escondido en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, el Caballero de las Flores seguía murmurando con voz ahogada cosas incoherentes o a medias frases, algunas que siquiera llegaban a oídos de Renly, de quien en otro tiempo había sido su Rey.

El único momento en que el abrazo se deshizo fue cuando los orbes del mayor buscaron los suyos, aún acariciando su cabello con un cariño que no había sentido en años. Sus miradas se encontraron, y pese a que ninguno de los dos sonreía, lo supo. Finalmente estaban juntos otra vez, como tanto había deseado. Había vuelto a casa, a los brazos de quien más amaba.

\- Has sido tan valiente, mi caballero de las flores - le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, borrando los rastros de lágrimas de éstas. - Te he estado observando desde aquí, te he echado tanto de menos. . . Pero aquí estás, aquí estamos, juntos de nuevo.

Y esta vez no habría hermanos sedientos de poder, brujas rojas o fanáticos religiosos que pudieran separarlos. Cielo o infierno, real o no, había vuelto a donde pertenecía, con quien más quería estar. Por primera vez en muchos meses, Loras Tyrell se permitió sonreír de manera sincera, pues por primera vez en meses, se sentía realmente feliz.


End file.
